


This Night is Flawless (Don't You Let It Go)

by catdragon



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Basically just pure and silly fluff, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pride is just a normal organisation cause I didn't want to deal with that shit, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdragon/pseuds/catdragon
Summary: Their friends always teased them about how in love they were. But they weren't. Until they suddenly were.They just didn't want to give their friends the satisfaction of being right.





	This Night is Flawless (Don't You Let It Go)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the most part in the middle of the night and I wanted to post it on Christmas so there might be some mistakes, sorry for that.  
> Also season 2 got me in the feels so I'm coping by writing happy and fluffy moments where they don't have to run.

Karolina and Nico had been friends for a long time. Their parents knew each other from some organisation called Pride and the kids had always been forced to hang out together. Luckily, all of them had quickly bonded and become friends. So Karolina and Nico had known each other their whole lives. They had been best friends since childhood, always putting up an united front, even against the other kids. Then Amy had died and Karolina had been the only one that Nico had let in. Karolina had become Nico’s main emotional support while she was dealing with the death of her sister and the two had become even closer than they already had been.  
This happened again when Karolina figured out she was gay. Nico had been the first to know. Karolina had been utterly terrified to tell her best friend but Nico had just smiled and hugged her closely. And even though her parents hadn’t accepted her so easily, she had gotten through it with Nico by her side. When Nico came out as bi to her a couple of years later, Karolina had been ecstatic. It felt good to have someone so close who understood her so well. Of course they had still been friends with the other Pride kids as well, but it wasn’t the same close friendship that Nico and Karolina had always had, joined at the hip and never apart. 

 

So maybe it shouldn’t have been a surprise for either of them to discover there was more to their friendship than they’d initially thought. They probably should’ve figured out earlier on that the reason that none of their relationships had ever worked out was because they only had eyes for each other. That they had been in love with each other for a long time. But they didn’t. Their friends however, did. Gert always shot knowing glances at the two of them. Chase wiggled his eyebrows when the two of them went off together. Alex never acted on the crush he had on Nico, even though it was obvious, he had said it was just as obvious that she would never feel the same. Even Molly had asked the two of them a couple of times if they were actually a thing or not.  
Karolina and Nico had always brushed it off. Saying that they were just close friends. Yes, of course they loved each other but they weren’t in love with each other. Oh, how wrong they had been. 

 

When they were twenty the two girls moved into an apartment together. They went to the same university and it just made sense, so they did.  
When they were twenty-three everything changed. They were at a bar to celebrate the end of their exams. Some guy had started hitting on Karolina and even though she told him she did not swing that way, he insisted and wouldn’t leave. So Nico had come to the rescue and pretended to be Karolina’s girlfriend. It hadn’t been the first time one of them had to save the other. Gert was absolutely right; the patriarchal society they lived in completely sucked. The one difference however, was that the guy wouldn’t back down. So Karolina, angry and irritated with the guy, had pulled Nico in for a kiss. She hadn’t exactly intended for it to become so heated, for Nico’s lips to be so soft, so eager or for the kiss to feel so completely right. Like all the puzzle pieces were finally falling into place. When they had broken apart, the guy was gaping at them and the glare Karolina shot him had finally scared him away. When Karolina looked back at Nico the smaller girl was still staring at her.  
“Let’s go home before he comes back.” Nico nodded in answer and the two of them had been silent until they had gotten back to the apartment. 

“We should probably talk about that huh?” Nico’s eyes hadn’t been on Karolina, but on the wall behind her head instead. 

“Probably” But instead of talking, Karolina had tentatively stepped closer to Nico. She put her hand on Nico’s cheek and forced the smaller girl to make eye contact with her. Nico allowed it and had kissed her back when Karolina bend down to kiss Nico for the second time that night. 

 

They hadn’t actually talked about it until later that night. Both of them wrapped up in each other in Karolina’s bed since it was bigger than Nico’s. They hadn’t gone further than the kissing and were just enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in one another.  
“So, what are we going to do? About us?” Nico had asked. Her voice a bit unsure. Karolina held her tightly and looked into her eyes. 

“I know it’s weird. I mean we’ve been friends for so long. But deep down I think we both knew this was coming eventually. Nico I care about you so much and I think I always knew it was more than just friendship. I was just scared to admit it to myself. Also I really like kissing you and I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want.” She smiled at the smaller girl in her arms and Nico smiled right back.

“You’re probably right. I did really enjoy kissing you so we just might have to do more of that.” She chuckled. “So we’re a thing now huh?”  
Karolina’s grin is blinding, “Seems like it.” Nico groans.'

“Our friends will never let us live this down. They’ve been saying it for years.” There was a moment of silence and then a playful smile appeared on Karolina’s lips, “We could just not tell them.”

“You mean keep it a secret?” 

“Yeah. For now anyway. Until we’re sure it’s going to work out and we’ve found a new rhythm. Also I know they’ve been definitely betting on us getting together and I want them to suffer a little longer.” Nico laughed. There was a reason she liked this girl so much and this was one of them. 

“Sounds like fun, I’m in.”

Three months later and the girls were insanely happy together. Their relationship was flourishing and if anyone had noted their increased happiness, they hadn’t commented on it. Neither of them knew how they had managed to keep their relationship a secret for so long, with all the secret glances and smiles they were giving each other. Of course they had always been touchy with each other, so their friends weren’t suspicious. Or not any more suspicious than they already had been. They still got knowing looks from their friends. There were still a lot of teasing about how perfect they were together. But none of them actually thought they had gotten their shit together. Which, Karolina and Nico thought was fair since it had taken them a pretty long time, but they’d gotten there in the end.

But then Christmas came along and all the families celebrated together, like they always did.  
After dinner, the group would go to a different room and chill out by themselves while their parents continued chatting with each other. Gert and Molly had claimed the couch, Alex was sitting on one of the chairs and Chase was laying on the ground for some unknown reason. So Karolina plopped down into the armchair and pulled Nico with her. Nico happily settled in on Karolina’s lap, legs dangling over the armrest. The fact that they didn’t even get any weird glances from their friends probably said a lot about their friendship before they had actually been in a relationship, but the girls didn’t really care. The group drank a bit, played some games and chatted. A couple of hours later when everyone was a bit tipsy but happy and cosy, Gert stood up to go to the bathroom. Or so she claimed. Because when she came back she was suddenly dangling mistletoe above Karolina’s and Nico’s heads. The two girls, who had been lost in a soft and intimate conversation didn’t even notice until Molly starting shouting that they had to kiss. Nico and Karolina startled, frowning at Molly.

“And why, exactly, would we do that?” Nico asked the younger woman. Molly pointed above their heads. Gert was still standing behind the armchair, a smug look on her face.  
“Even though I don’t entirely approve of mistletoe cause it practically forces people to kiss, if they want to or not. Which is a stupid tradition and can be used in bad ways, I do like it for this purpose. You guys look so adorable together all curled up. Just show us some real love.”  
Karolina raised her eyebrow at Nico, a mischievous glint in her eyes. They knew that the others would assume they would protest, stand by their usual claims, maybe give each other a small peck or a kiss on the cheek. Karolina and Nico however, had other plans. Nico had smirked back at Karolina, “I mean if they insist, and with the mistletoe, I guess we’ll have to.” 

“I guess it’s a sacrifice we have to make,” Karolina sighed dramatically. Then both of them leaned in to kiss at the exact same moment. Their lips met and their kiss was anything but a small peck on the lips. Karolina felt like she was drowning in Nico and Nico’s skin was on fire where Karolina’s hand travelled. When they broke apart after a moment the group was just staring at them with shocked expressions.  
“What just happened?” Chase looked so confused that Karolina burst out laughing. Gert narrowed her eyes, “That did not look like a first actual kiss, what have you been keeping from us.” Karolina put her innocent eyes on looking at their friends. 

“We were going to tell you guys but then it seemed more fun to fuck with you. Payback for all those times you inquired about our relationship.” 

“Ha! I was right! I told you they would get together before the end of the year! Pay up.” Molly cheered. 

“Couldn’t you have waited till at least after New Year’s?” Chase groaned, getting a couple of bills out of his pocket and giving them to Molly.

“Told you they were betting on us. On the bright side, now that they know I can do this whenever I want.” Karolina kissed Nico again, who melted into the hands of her girlfriend. Their kiss continued until someone threw a pillow into their faces.

“Stop sucking faces, you two are already nauseating.” Gert groaned. 

“We’re just giving you guys what you wanted to happen. Can’t start complaining now.” Nico chuckled and she couldn’t keep the smile off her face when she looked at Karolina’s glowing face. 

“So how long has this been going on anyway?” Alex piped up.

“Ehh for about three or four months?” 

“What?? You’ve been together for months and didn’t tell us? That’s just mean!” Molly grumbled, but there was a smile still on her face. 

“You guys didn’t notice either. Not our fault.” Nico said. As was to be expected, their friends had a ton of questions for the couple. The rest of the evening went on with them interrogating the pair but eventually they dwindled off to other conversations. Karolina and Nico were smiling the whole night, cuddled up together in the big armchair. Occasionally they would trade soft kisses, happy about the fact the secret was out, even though it had been fun to mess with their friends. It was even better to be out in the open without having to hide it. To be able to kiss each other whenever they wanted and to get lost in each other’s touches. At one point Karolina leaned closer to whisper in Nico’s ear.

“I love you Nico.” Nico’s smile brightened as she turned to look at her girlfriend’s face. Her eyes bright and full of love.

“I love you too” she said back softly. The exchange was missed by the rest of the group but that was okay. It was their moment and theirs alone. 

They may have taken a while to find their ways to each other. But they did. And they were happier than they had ever been. Fitting together in a perfect balance, a perfect harmony. This was easily the best Christmas the both of them had ever had. Together.


End file.
